Change Hate To Love
by EmiAni
Summary: Out of the blue, a new student transfers into Cross Academy. Into the Night Class, that is. Kaname and this new person go from classmates, to best friends, to lovers, and finally to soulmates. It's a rocky road ahead, Can they survive? A little OOCness.
1. Prologue

**Hello, peeps! This is my VERY FIRST FANFIC! I just wanted to see how well one of my FanFics would turn out. I have read many, and they inspired me, so here ya go! Rated MA for adult content , violence, gore, and umm language? I'll try to hold off on dem lemons until like, chapter five. I think.**

** ~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~**

The time has come. This will be a mark in time. A mark in History, even. She will come. This being, is the Original (of) Pureblood. (s)* You thought the Ancestors were the beginning of the Vampire race? Well, where did the Ancestors come from? They came from her. You see, Purebloods don't have the purest blood of all Vampires. She made them with the seed of humans. Even though she tried to make it as pure as possible, there was still a hint of human in it. She has been seen in Legends, many think she doesn't exist. She is very lonely and has no one to love. That's why she's coming; to find someone to love. I'll admit, she is a little mental, but let's not call her that. She's emotional. You'll have to be her very best friend to see the real her.

*(ORIGIN OF PUREBLOODS)

**Meh, sucky prologue. Chapters one and two should be up within 2 hours or so.**


	2. K style

**Chapter 1 peeps! I'll try to make it at least 1,050 words. M'kay? Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku, Nana, Hachi, Kyu, and…Jyu!**

It was a normal day in the Moon Dorm. It was almost time to make the transit to the school, which is always dreaded by the Night Class. The girls are out there screaming and they did this everyday. It began to even annoy Takuma. Well, it was their second year of school here and it was the first day. They were waiting for the bell to ring so they could get this over with. As usual, Shiki had his head on Ichijo's shoulder reading his manga while he was feeding him pocky. It looked so cute that you wanted to secretly record them and watch it every day just to say "Awwhs~! So Cute!"

"Kaname-sama, is a new student coming to class today?" Aido questioned, breaking the silence. Kaname was reading his notes from last week, so he didn't notice. He swore someone had just asked a question about a new student but he wasn't sure and didn't want to leave a question unanswered because he knew there would be consequences. "Yes, there will be. We don't know her identity so we'll—" Kaname was interrupted by the school bell. Reluctantly, the Night Class filed out of their Dorm and stepped in front of the gate as it's loud familiar creak was heard while it opened. Bravely, they began to walk, everyone except Ichijo and Aido ignoring the screams of the Day Class girls, like bad-asses.

**~!~!~Time Skip – Inside the classroom~!~!~**

The classroom buzzed with chatter. It was mostly about the coming of the 'new student'. Kaname didn't mind it, but it was simply getting to loud. He was just about to raise his voice and aura when the door opened. Just In time. A pretty, no, _beautiful_ girl walked in, and she then stood in the front of the room. Even though she was really pretty, her face was…_odd_. Her left eye was silver, but her right eye was a deep midnight blue. Her hair was the same. It was silver, but had streaks of midnight blue. And the odd thing about it, she looked just like Her; the unnamed Goddess. She stood there for a moment, looking around the class when something caught her eye. She was staring at _Kaname_. There was some sort of connection between them. Then suddenly, she skipped to him. Causing most of the Vampires in the room to gasp, they were never allowed to approach him without caution. She slowly picked up both of her hands and placed one on each of his cheeks, causing Kaname to look up from his book, but as soon as he saw her face close up, he became nervous because it _was _Her. She then leaned in and her lips were mere centimeters from his. The rest of the Night Class just watched with shock on their faces. Just as she was about to speak, Aido slapped her.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Aido barked. _Now you're in trouble. _Kaname mused. The girl had a red mark on her cheek and had a look on her face saying, 'Your ass is dead.' Before Aido could do anything, she had her hands around his neck and pounded his head into a wall whilst choking him. Kaname didn't dare interfere. He probably would have choked him too.

But she pulled something out of the pouch strapped to her leg, _it was a fucking knife._ She stabbed him in the arm with it, and she finally spoke saying, "I'm your worst nightmare." She had stabbed him with four different knives in his arm. Then Aido encased half of her body in ice, but she still had a good choke hold on him with just the one good arm. Like magic, the ice began to melt. Was it Kain's doing? Nope, he was resting in the Dorm. The ice was melted, but half of her was wet. She then pulled out another knife, with ice covering it. She planed to freeze Aido from the inside-out. Just as she was about to stab him with it, Kaname placed a hand on her forearm, shaking his head. Aido had already bled a lot. She released Aido, letting him fall to the floor. She turned to Kaname and stabbed him with it instead, causing half of the Vampires stand up. The knife was right through his hand. She then muttered something and fainted. Kaname caught her before she fell then picked her up, princess-style. Takuma walked over to him and pulled the knife out of Kaname's hand before he bled and/or froze to death. Kaname now had a Legend in his arms. Class was over, it was midnight.

**~!~!~Time Skip – Outside, walking to Dorm~!~!~**

Kaname was still carrying her, an honor. But then he heard her say something. Was she sleep talking? He didn't know, the sound of so many footsteps at once, he couldn't hear. Then he heard it again. It was a _moan._ He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. She was dreaming about him. "K-Ka…name…I-it feels so good…" She let out. It was louder this time and he knew everyone around him heard it. They turned heads. All eyes were on him. A slight blush had spread across his face and he waited until they stopped staring. Good thing they were climbing up the steps to their dorm. Seiren opened the door and Kaname rushed in to avoid any further stares. He had gone into his room and set the young woman on his bed. He pulled up a chair and sat by the bed. A few moments later, she sat up and looked at Kaname with a confused expression on her face.

The first thing she said at that moment was, "Why am I covered in blood?" She must've forgotten about the incident with Aido.

"Long story. Just go change over there." Kaname explained while pointing to a small room. She had gone in there to change and emerged a few seconds later with a loose nightgown on, with her hair pinned up in a ponytail. Her hair was quite long, it hit the back of her legs. There was a bed next to his, for her to sleep in. Kaname stared at her neck, the pale skin it was just so…wait, what was he thinking about? This was the Creator of the whole damn race. If he did Bite her, they would be partly Bonded. She would probably kill him if he pulled something like that. Those blood pills just weren't doing it for him. He was in a daze until she touched him.

"Is everything alright?" She insisted. Kaname gave a hum that was followed with a nod. She climbed into her bed. And she sat on it and stared.

"By the way, what's your name?" Kaname questioned. There was a long pause. "…It's Natsumi." The woman replied. Tonight would be making history.

**CHAPTER 1 END.**

**How was it? The night shall be continued tomorrow.**


	3. Always Love Me

Heh, I'm such a liar. I said that the night would continue tomorrow but I can't help myself. And also, I have a tiny confession. Remember how I said I was going to hold of on the lemons? That's not gonna happen. There aren't any lemons in this chapter, but it's a _little_ sour. M'kay, here we go!

_**~!~!~Still in Kaname's Dorm~!~!~**_

Kaname had decided to climb into bed too. A lot of things happened today. Things that could change history. Natsumi was sitting on her bed watching him with a playful look in her eyes. Her presence made him nervous, but he wondered why she was watching him. She then yawned, and lay down. She mumbled "Goodnight," and her eyes closed. He merely nodded, and lay down himself. The lights were already off and then she drifted to sleep. Kaname, on the other hand, was still awake.

_**~!~!~Later that night~!~!~**_

He could relax while she was sleeping, but then he stiffened up. _She was awake._ Natsumi sat up slowly and sat on her bed. She stared at him and a grin appeared on her face.

"Kaname, come here." Natsumi Whispered as she patted a place for him to sit down right next to her. Kaname slowly arose and paced over to her and then sat down. It was quiet for a moment.

"Do you have something to tell me?" She questioned him. More silence. The two sat there until Kaname finally said something. "I know about…_that._" He replied. "Both of your secrets, to be exact." Nothing was heard. Kaname could see a blush spreading across her face. "I know about _that. _I know because your thinking it right now and I can see it in your eyes." _Busted. _Now it was his turn to blush. He hadn't noticed that his eyes were glowing. As soon as he opened his mouth to explain, she covered his mouth. She was laughing at him. His face grew hot. "…Not that it's a problem." She then shifted her body. She was on her knees facing him. He was already on his knees and she moved closer to him. She was sitting in between his legs facing him. Natsumi looked at him.

"Go ahead. Make me feel…good." She tempted. Kaname slowly lowered his head and licked a part on the right side of her neck. He was really about to bite her. Kaname placed his fangs on the spot where he was about to bite and slowly his fangs sunk into her neck. "K-Kana…" she breathed. For some reason, Kaname loved the sounds she was making. He sank his fangs deeper into her. She was moaning softly. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure for her, not that it was a bad thing. His fangs were damn _sharp._ Her blood was the best Kaname had ever tasted. It was a mixture of sweet and sour. They both searched for each others' hand and locked on like they wouldn't ever let go. You'd never expect to see something like this; they were holding hands. They were beginning to like each other a little too much, maybe they were falling in love with each other. Footsteps could be heard. "They're…coming…" Natsumi whispered with a suppressed moan. She was panting and her face was red, eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust. She finally cried out and arched her back. She decided to give Kaname a little something and buried her knee in his crotch. It was _hard_. She rubbed her knee on a certain _thing _that caused him to let out a moan that he was holding in for a while. It was the first time she had been bitten. Slowly, Kaname pulled out and hugged her tightly with the arm that wasn't holding her hand. Suddenly, the door busted open and there stood Kaname's friends with concern on their faces.

"Did you…?" Aido trailed off. He was alright, just a few bandages covered him. Natsumi could have killed him if she wanted to. But surprisingly, she didn't. Kaname sat there for a while. "What if he did?" Natsumi panted. Aido glanced at the bite mark on her neck. "You did, didn't you?" He questioned again.

"He did. And liked it. Is there a problem?" She sputtered. Kaname shook his head. "Actually I didn't like it. I _loved _it. I've started to love her. And hopefully one day, she'll bear my child." He bubbled. Everyone was shocked to hear such words. How could he begin to love someone in such a short time?Natsumi didn't hear that last part because she had fallen asleep. It's an adventure, right? Right? (LOL The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Opening song, Bouken Desho Desho!) Ichijo had been outside the door the whole time listening to them. His ideal of what would be happening when they opened the door was totally different. From what he heard, it sounded like they were doing something incredibly private and something you do that produces a child. (Will they? Damn right. Soon? Hell to the yes. In about 3 chapters. LOL I'm such a pervert. Will it produce a child? Fuck yeah. Will there be M-preg? YUP. Oh boy, I have some things in store.) Everyone stared at them with a shocked look on their faces. Aido on the other hand, was blushing madly. His face was flushed in pink and he had to keep a hand clasped over his mouth to keep his jaw from dropping. Takuma was just brimming with happiness.

"Wait so, you're going to do it with some insane, stuck up bitch you just met?" Ruka blurted and clasped a hand over her mouth. That was supposed to be one of her thoughts. Ruka looked over at Natsumi to see if she heard that. Thank God she was still asleep. Or acting. All eyes were on Ruka now.

"I-I mean…um…" She stuttered trying to find an excuse. It was right then and there when Natsumi's eyes shot open. She heard that one part of the conversation. "I know what you meant and to answer your question, no he isn't going to do such things with _you_." Natsumi answered. (Oooh, burn. Roasted~. Flammed. Ouch. Insult reflection. Bounce back. And um, there are some more I can't think of right now. You get the point. Natsumi just treated Ruka. And now Ruka is feelin' salty.) There were a lot of 'OOOH's, 'Ouch's and 'Dayuum's going around. Ruka stood there with a 'Oh no you di'n't!' look on her face. You know, eyebrows all pushed up, mouth turned into a slight frown. You know the deal.

"Well if we were going to do so, I would have lasted much longer than you. You probably would have had an orgasm the second after he put it in." Ruka laughed whilst crossing her arms. Who knew she could be such a stuck up bitch? Natsumi squeezed Kaname's hand and turned to look at him with a 'This bitch is going down' face. Natsumi grabbed a knife out of the pouch that she sleeps with. Then she slowly got up only to be pulled back down by Kaname. Unfortunately, they were still holding hands.

"Atleast we wouldn't have to use lubrication if we ever did decide to…_do things_. And I'm not trying to say anything mean but you have the chest of an eleven-year-old boy. It'd be a rocky dry road and he'd have nothing to grab onto. It isn't his fault if your definition of a bra is different from his. He thinks that a bra is meant to hold boobs, not socks." Natsumi smiled. Once again, there were some 'DAYUUM's.

"Well, the only reason he pulled you back was because he knew I would kill you if you tried to touch me with that knife. You're just some weak level D Vampire that'll die anyway. I guess he is starting to love you." Ruka said with a roll of the eyes. Natsumi looked confused and turned to Kaname for an explaination. Their eyes met and he turned away. Natsumi took her only free hand and used it to turn his face so she could tell him something. She held it there and slowly leaned in, tiltng her head, and their lips brushed together. Takuma was doing some fangirl squeal or something. Natsumi pressed her lips against Kaname's, which surprised him. She held him there for a second then moved away. She giggled and before he could say something, she fell asleep. After all, he was sucking on her life blood.

**THE END. Sike-ass. This will be atleast 50 chapters. It seems like I skipped over the classmate and best friend thing and went straight to lovers. I'll be sure to fix that within the next 1-2 chapters. This story was made just to get some plot bunnies out of my head so you don't have to like it. M'kay, buh-bye!**


	4. Never Say That Again

**Natsumi has a HUGE ego, as does Kaname. His gets stronger while hers weakens. When she starts to love him and realizes her feelings for him, her personality is more innocent like, but that big ego will still exists. And she walks like this cause she can back it up. Lol. Was listening to that song while writing this. So basically, she's a bit of a tsundere. Sorta. IDK.**

**In fact it might be the perfect song for this chapter. Beyonce - Ego**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK or the song mentioned.**

**June 3****rd**

Natsumi sat up and rubbed both of her eyes. The first thing she noticed was a piece of paper and a measuring tape on the nightstand. Her hand reached out to pick it up when she felt someone staring at her. She looked to her right and saw Kaname sitting in a chair, in his usual relaxing attire.

"Good morning. Yuuki left something there for you." He said as he rose from the chair and heading towards the door that lead to his office.

She blinked a few times. _Why was he acting weird? _She mused. She grabbed the note and opened it.

_Hey Natsumi-chan!_

_I just noticed you would have an updated wardrobe, or any wardrobe since you just woke up for the first time in a couple of years. ^.^" So I took it upon myself to get you some new clothes. But then I realized I know any of your sizes. Tee hee hee. ^-^" So I left you a measuring tape and I had Zero write down formulas for finding out your size._

_Cup size:_

_Shirt size:_

_Pants size:_

_Shoe size:_

_I'll get you a bunch of accessories too. If there's something specific, write it down please._

Natsumi swung her legs around and stood up. She picked up the measuring tape and went into the bathroom to measure herself. It didn't take very long. Once she was done, she emerged from the bathroom. Her eyes wondered over to Kaname's office. Some sort of emotion came over her and she smiled. The silverette exited the room and skipped down the stairs.

"Good morning." Takuma said as he saw her come down the stairs. She waved him off and swiftly walked to the door then she opened the door and stepped out. The sun was bright since it was about 11:45 in the morning. Natsumi closed the door and sat on the first step, clutching the note tightly.

"Is she insane? I swore vampires hated sunlight!" Aidou thought aloud.

"I don't hate the sun, it so warm and welcoming…" Takuma said with a singy voice.

"Well, that's because you're….you."

"Not all vampires have to hide in darkness, y'know."

Their debate was interrupted by the door opening a crack, followed by a small pebble being thrown at Aidou. It missed his head by a couple of inches, but it made a hole in the wall behind him. Natsumi threw him a paper airplane. He caught it and opened it up.

_I love sunlight it warms you up. It just burns your skin. Not to mention it hurts the hell out of your eyes when you look at it. But still, it's awesome._

Takuma looked at the words she had written.

"See, someone else likes sunlight." He bubbled.

Aidou rolled his eyes and crumbled up the piece of paper he held.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yuuki came up the steps in her Day Class uniform.

"Hey, Yuuki-chan!" Natsumi stood up and said, shielding eyes.

"Oh, hi. Sorry I made you wait in the sunlight. Do you have the note?"

Natsumi nodded, and looked over her shoulder.

"Hi, Zero-kun!" she called out to him.

"Don't you dare say my name, Vampire." He said while giving her an icy death glare. She studied him.

"Aren't you a vampire too?" Zero's eyes widened. As an immediate reaction, he pulled out bloody rose and aimed at her. Yuuki stood in front of her n a protective stance.

"Zero, what are you doing?" She shouted.

"It's okay, Yuuki-chan. He can't hurt me with that." Natsumi assured her.

"What do you mean? Aren't you a vampire?"

"I am but I'm different." The female vampire said with Yuuki's Artemis Rod in her hand. "See?"

Yuuki looked at her hand to find she wasn't being electrocuted. How is that possible? She then eyed a necklace that she was wearing that had a Sun on it.

"It's all because of that necklace isn't it? If you didn't have it, you wouldn't be all high and mighty would you?" Zero said. To tell the truth, she'd be more high and mighty. The necklace she wore suppressed her powers and her aura. So basically, with the charm on, she had 10% of all her powers and had the aura of a level D.

"Oh come on, Zero. I just want to be friends." She said appearing behind him with a mischievous grin on her face. He turned around and shot at her. It annoyed him that someone that he just knew was calling by his first name. It was worse that she was a vampire. Like he could ever be friends with one of those disgusting bloodsuckers.

She dodged it gracefully and giggled.

"No need for violence, Zero-kun." She laughed when he shot at her again. The bullet landed next to her right foot. He kept shooting at her while she avoided getting hit.

"Zero, stop!" Yuuki yelled, running towards him. He pushed her back and shot at Natsumi. The bullet landed in her left upper arm.

"Ouch." She sighed. "You win Zero-kun." She laughed at his expression and handed the note to Yuuki. The Anti-vampire magic was sparking in her arm.

"Bye, Yuuki-chan," Natsumi laughed. She skipped up the stairs.

"I-I'll have your clothes by 1:30 pm. O-okay, Natsumi-chan?"

The vampire nodded and stepped into her dorm.

"What the hell, Zero? You could've done some serious damage to her!" Yuuki scolded.

He shrugged. "Not my fault. It's hers for for being one of those damned bloodsuckers."

They began to walk to school.

"You know I'm going to tell Chairman, right?"

* * *

Natsumi walked into the dorm, and the scent of her blood grew stronger.

Their eyes widened at the sight of her arm. Their eyes flickered red.

"Are you okay?" Takuma panicked running to her side. "What happened?"

"Me and Zero-kun were playing a game." She said, a small smirk on her face.

**With Kaname.**

Kaname perked up at the smell of blood that wafted through the area. He stood up. It wasn't anyone's blood, it was Natsumi's. He ran out of the room and walked down the stairs. He didn't want to seem desprete in front of his followers.

Natsumi was sitting on a chair, laughing.

"Be still, I'm trying to take it out." Takuma told her. He was holding a pair of tweezers in his right hand, and his left holding her arm.

"Oh. You should have told me." She pushed him back and jammed her hand into her arm. A few seconds later, she pulled out her hand, holding an anti-vampire bullet between her thumb and index finger.

"Are you insane?" Aido yelled.

She licked her blood off of the item she was holding.

"You do know I'm holding something that was meant to kill you, right?" She informed him.

He froze up and shut his trap.

"You're pretty brave for a D rank vampire." Takuma blurt out. She looked him up and down.

She shrugged it off.

Kaname felt a little jealous about the way she looked at Takuma. Silently, He walked up the stairs.

He avoided her for the next couple of days.

**June7th. In Class. 8:07 PM.**

Kaname tried to avoid looking at Natsumi, but he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over to her. She was sitting at _his _desk with a grin on her face. He was standing up, reading that book of his, glancing at her occasionally. The two Guardians, were in the room monitoring the Night Class.

Takuma looked at the both of them and smiled. He walked over to Kaname and stood next to him.

"Why aren't you talking to your girlfriend?" He asked.

The brunette scoffed inwardly at the question. 'As if you didn't know,' he mused.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Kaname responded flatly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. She likes someone else."

"I do?" Natsumi said smiling, standing in front of the two.

"Yes, you do." The Pureblood prince told her.

"Really? Who?" She said, giggling.

"You like Takuma, don't you?"

She started to laugh. Her laughter got louder and louder until everyone looked at her. She hid her head in her hands, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. She dropped to her knees, supporting herself with her right arm. She patted the wall the wall a few times, then rolled onto her back, kicking and holding her sides. She finally stopped with a gasp of air.

"I needed that." She said calmly. "And no, I don't like Takuma. But, Kaname, you're so cute when you're jealous!"

The Vampires' eyes widened at the disrespect. Natsumi stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh, really? Then prove it." Kaname told her.

'I'll prove it to you good.' She thought. The silver haired haired female got on the tips of her toes and kissed him. Kaname tilted his head to the right, while she did the opposite.

"NOOO!" Ruka screamed.

"Get a room." Zero scoffed.

Takuma took a picture of the two. "This is totally going onto the first page of the school newspaper." He bubbled.

Natsumi pulled away from him and took a step back. She smiled at the cherry colored blush on his face.

"That's about the best proof you can get. Kaname." Takuma laughed.

Ruka was running towards Natsumi with a murderous look on her face while Kaname stood there dazed. Natsumi ran out of the room while an angry Ruka, Yuuki, and a few Night Class girls chased her.

"I'm sorry!" Natsumi yelled, running for her life. The rest of the Night Class sweat-dropped. She ran in the classroom shutting the door behind her. The female chanted some sort of charm, then was disguise as a male night class student. Her hair was all silver and was short. Her eyes were lilac.

"There are 2 Kiryuu-kuns?" Rima questioned.

Natsumi giggled, with Zero's voice. "Nope. I'm his brother. Niiru." 'He' smiled.

"Change back, or I'll wipe that smirk of off my face!" Zero yelled.

"Why? I'm just making you seem cuter." 'He' said in a whiny tone.

"Fine." Zero said not wanting to hear himself whine. "But why the name 'Niiru'?"

"Because, you're Zero. Your twin is Ichiru. So I'm Niiru. Get it? Zero, Ichi, Nii, San, Shi, Roku, Nana-"

"…You're a dumbass."

"See? That's why I'm cuter than you. You should really change your attitude."

Ruka burst in. "Where is she?" She yelled angrily. When she saw Niiru she winked at him and flipped her hair. "And who is this cutie?"

"You're pretty cute yourself," Niiru said, kissing the back of her hand, a forced smile on 'his' face.

Ruka looked over to Zero and back to Niiru.

"Are you two related?" she asked. Niiru nodded and said, "But I'm cuter." 'He' stuck his tongue out at Zero.

"That's true." Takuma said.

"We look the same!" Zero growled.

"Hey, stop trying to steal my playboy act!" Aidou yelled at 'him'.

Niiru turned around and stuck out his tongue out at him, his hand signing the number two.

"I wonder what happened to Natsumi-chan…" Niiru wondered.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Ruka said flatly.

Niiru gasped. "How could you say that Ruka-chan? That's my best friend!" he chuckled.

"Oh…Well your 'friend just kissed a man." Ruka responded.

Niiru shrugged. "I hope she did a good job. We've practiced on each other so she did okay atleast." 'He' left.

A few seconds later Natsumi came in. A portion of her skirt was ripped off completely on the side, so the waistband of her panties could be seen. Her uniform jacket was gone and the bottom half of her shirt was gone.

"Those girls are crazy." She said pointing towards the door, panting.

"Wanna put some clothes on?" Zero questioned.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Well, today, we will begin learni-" The teacher was interrupted by the schoolbell ringing.

The Night class left the teacher standing there.

**Same day, 9:03 AM.**

"I am so tired." Natsumi said falling face front onto her bed. Kaname stared at her then her drawers. He walked over to them and pulled out a sleeveless, light pink night gown. He looked at her again and smiled. He tapped on her, and she lifted her head in response.

_The perfect prank, _he mused. He covered her mouth with her gown.

**With the Rest of the Night Class.**

"Kaname stop, I can't breathe!" could be heard from the room they shared. Takuma's ears perked up.

"Stop it! It's in my mouth!"

"Try not to taste it."

Aido look towards the door and frowned. "What the hell…"

"Stop or I'll bite you!"

"This is your punishment."

"Alright, now I'm concerned." Takuma said.

"Yeah, it's starting to sound a little kinky." Kain said.

"Let's go check." Aido told the rest of Kaname's followers.

The bunch marched up the stairs and Takuma knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

"No, don't come in. Kaname, they can't see me like this."

"Come in anyway."

The students came in and were planning to see something else.

"Oh." Takuma said, surprised, but relieved at the same time.

"What were you expecting to see?" Kaname asked.

Takuma opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.

"We were expecting to see…things." Aido responded.

"In other words, we were expecting to see you stuffing it down her throat."

Kaname and Natsumi were standing up. He covered her mouth with her own sleep wear. Natsumi eyes widened and a red blush was on her face. The same could be said about Kaname's expression.

She took the piece of clothing off of her mouth.

"You don't know how much that sentence made me want to choke you."

**Ooh. Random, but somewhat awesome in my opinion. And we made it to the 2,000 word mark! Thanks to my favorite songs playing non-stop.**

**Please my body, rock my body,  
Boy you make me go  
Na na na na na me go  
Please my body, heal my body  
Boy you make me go  
Na na na na na me go  
We go...  
Hey stranger over there  
I'm really liking that way  
You whip it whip it *Whipping sound* **

**Yeah, I want you everyday  
You're so right, you're so tight  
You got my world spinning  
You got my world spinning  
My head goes round and around, round and around  
Now I'm thinking  
If we could be, stranger what you say?  
I'm really liking that way  
You whip it whip it whip it whip it *Moan* *Whipping sound*  
Na na na na na me go  
Na na na na na me go  
I love that song! Whip It – Nicki Minaj.**

**Buh-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm thankful for all the helpful reviews I've gotten for this story and I just have to say... **

**-I've noticed how much of a Mary-sue my OC is.**

**-I have also realized that I fucked up the plot.**

**With that said, I'm not sure if I should discontinue this story or reconstruct it. I probably will reconstruct this and let KaZe have it and give KaNa it's own story. (KaNa = kaname x oc) and give the oc some flaws to even her out.**

**So umm... Stay tuned in for umm a story.**


End file.
